


Confirmed Batcholerette

by lizzlybonk



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Comic, F/F, Fan Comics, Fanart, Illustrations, rated t for titty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzlybonk/pseuds/lizzlybonk
Summary: Leandra believes it's high time her daughter marries. Hawke thinks it's time to hide in the closet with her girlfriends. (After letting them ruin an entire party, of course.)A comic for the Wintersend Exchange!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/gifts).



> This was originally going to be straight up porn but then fluff?? I'm not sorry, fluff is great and I had a lot of fun and learnt so much making this. My hand may fall off, but it's a small price to pay.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Thanks for reading! I hope it made you smile at least. C:


End file.
